Medea Pideth Machina (Web Novel)
Summary Medea Pideth Machina is the goddess responsible for the waves of monsters that the heroes have to fight in her bid to steadily grow more powerful. Despite her incredible power and central role in bringing the heroes from their respective worlds, she spends much of the story opposing and misleading the heroes with her avatar, Malty Melromac, born from a fragment of Medea's soul. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Medea Pideth Machina, Malty Melromac Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely at least several thousand years old Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: Magic, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Necromancy, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Weapon theft, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (At least High-Low), Reality Warping via Causality Manipulation (Naofumi stated her attacks were similar to the changes his shields made to the world via manipulating causality), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 9), Soul Manipulation (Can gather the souls of the dead, her resurrection of them damages them and she stated that she would even burn the souls of her opponents), Acausality (Type 1), Likely Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation (Claimed to be able to survive her own non-amplified attacks) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can easily destroy the universe, including past, present and future. Required a universe made up of 8 universes fused to manifest, because otherwise it couldn't contain the weight of her existence), possibly Low Multiverse level (Fused universes together over the span of several hundred years or more) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely far higher (The heroes boosted by Naofumi's amplification magic couldn't keep up with her, which are faster than EoS Firo to the extent that she seems to move in slow motion, which is vastly faster than Spirit Turtle Arc Firo, who can move at the speed of sound), Immeasurable attack speed (Her physical and magical attacks hit the opponent before she even performs them), likely Immeasurable reactions (reacted to her own strongest attack being reflected at her) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Superior to pre-god Naofumi) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Can take hits from Raphtalia, who is comparable to herself. Claimed to be able to take her own attacks) Stamina: High (Like Naofumi she shouldn't require to sleep and can likely stay active nearly forever) Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: High (Has a long lifetime of experience and as a god represents the pinnacle lifeform of the history of a universe. Is highly manipulative, enabling her to easily trick others to fight to protect her, at times even to the point of blindly following her orders in religious faith) Weaknesses: Underestimates and plays around with opponents if she doesn't sense that they are on the level of gods; Is very arrogant and hotheaded Feats: Hide/Show Attack Potency Speed Infinity Destroyer Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Infinity Destroyer:' Medea can use conceptual attacks to instantly kill her opponents by materializing the concept of death on the target(s) to end their lives. The attack is also imbued with the concept of "bringing an end to all possibilities", allowing it to kill all past, present and future versions of the target(s) and all versions of them in every parallel or divergent world at the same time. She can additionally have the attack destroy the laws of the world and the law of cause and effect. *'Perfect Slave:' A spell and a conceptual attack that selects heroes at random, steals their weapons and the spirits in their weapons and kills the heroes. *'Spatial Manipulation': Medea can manipulate space to an extent. She can fuse universes together and use spacial teleportation to travel through the multiverse. *'Time Manipulation:' Medea is capable of manipulating time. Her main use of this is to send her attacks back in time, so that they hit the opponent before they are performed. Like other gods she should also be capable of travelling through time. *'Creating Fragments:' Medea can split her soul into "Fragments" of varying strength. While she was incapable of manifesting within the universe, she created human fragments in various universes to sabotage the heroes. However, even the goddess that descended upon the world and which fought Naofumi and Raphtalia in the final battle is merely a fragment of the main goddess existing outside the universe. Since each fragment is a part of her soul one would presumably have to kill all of them in order to really kill her, though killing the main fragments would likely weaken her to the point of rendering her completely harmless. She can also take the appearance of any of her fragments at any time. *'Necromancy:' Medea can control the souls of the dead, allowing her to resurrect the dead and control those who have died. However, because the souls are slowly losing their memories and personality after they die, she can only completely resurrect those who have died recently. She can still bring back the souls of those who have been dead for longer periods of time, but she instead constructs a duplicate based on the memories others have of the revived entity instead of the actual person. *'Power Granting:' Medea granted those she reincarnated various special abilities. Among these are the ability to steal the heroes weapons, the ability to produce an utterly indestructible shield for a period of time that can be used to squash opponents trapped within and a form of regeneration, working on a completely squashed body, that seemed like time is flowing backwards. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Medea apparently can sense other gods, as it is noted that none of the gods besides Naofumi and Raphtalia could have saved the world, since Medea would have simply destroyed the world the moment she sensed them get closer. Additionally, as someone who gathers their power from the worlds they pass through, she should able to sense chi/magical power. *'Statistics Amplification:' Medea can grant power to her allies enabling them to fight equally with opponents of far higher power. Others Notable Victories: Grand Priest (Dragon Ball) Grand Priest’s profile (SBA applied and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Isekai Characters